The third Holmes
by AnaFFF
Summary: Adventure, drama, loss, joy, romance, family! A new series centered on the third Holmes! New chapters are coming! Sorry about my bad english!


_I do not own the characters! All respects paid to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC!_

 _Just a fanfic that a wrote to spend some time._

 _(No incest! It's scary how people like to write about it! I'm just sick of it! So there's no strange relationships here!)_

 **The characters**

Parents: Tom and Megan, a couple from London. They're always traveling because of the family business. Mrs. Holmes is a very lovely mother who can play the piano and violin. Mr. Holmes is a very dedicated father, who loves his family more than everything. But, at the same time, he can be very strict with his sons.

Mycroft Holmes: 36 year old, works for the British government since he was 24. He is super smart, very good with martial arts and also a very good painter. He graduated in economics and law at Oxford when he was 23. He has a childhood girlfriend, Sarah, and they've got engaged. He is very serious in most part of the time, but has an incredible sense of humor, when he wants to. He is extremely worried about his family and tries to protect them from everything. He is very overprotective with his brothers because he thinks is his job as the oldest one; he can also be very strict with them.

Sherlock Holmes: 28 year old, super smart and very high IQ; he can play the violin and is very good with martial arts. He graduated in science for Oxford when he was 20, since then he started to work as a personal detective and at an important lab in London. When he was 24 he was hired for the British government as a detective. He has a girlfriend, Lucy, they started dating during college. John Watson is his best friend, they've met during college.

Benjamin Holmes: 16 year old boy, he is smart as his brothers and also can do some martial arts. He is always putting himself in trouble and never keeps himself quiet, maybe it's because of his TDAH. He can play the piano like his mom and brother. He was at a boarding school during high school because of his parents work. He graduated at school when he was only 14 and was excepted at London School of Economics and Political Science to starts his studies in science. He can also speak eight languages, his brothers can speak "only" five.

John Watson: Sherlock's best friend. He is a 32 year old excelent doctor who is engaged to Molly. His family is from a small town near London. He lives with Sherlock at Baker Street while he didn't marry yet.

Mrs Hudson: the old lady who works as a housekeeper at baker Street. She used to work at the Holmes mansion but moved to Baker Street to take care of Sherlock since the Holmes parents are always traveling.

The other characters are just like in the TV show.

 **Chapter 01:** _brief_ _introduction_

It was a raining night in London. Sherlock and John were discussing about the new case when a knock on the door interrupted them.

As usually, Sherlock didn't move to open it. So John went to see who was.

On the other side of the door he saw a small frame, soaking wet. He was around his 14 to 16 year old. Big blue eyes, messy dark hair, shivering. In some reason, he really reminded a mixture of Mycroft and Sherlock. Well, John was right about that!

-I'm looking for Sherlock, doctor! - The boy said, still shaking.

John, still intrigued with the boy, answered:

-Sherlock, there's a boy who wants to talk to you! How do you know I'm a doctor?

Sherlock went to door as soon as he listened the boy's voice. In a very caring and worried way he took the boy by the arms and put him inside the apartment.

-What are you doing here? What happened? Are you hurted? Shit! You are shivering!

The boy answered, trying to get free from Sherlock's hands:

-I need your help, they killed Brandon! They killed my best friend! – he said, looking into Sherlock's eyes, in a way that makes John feel sorry for the boy.

Still confused, John asked Sherlock:

-Who is he?

-He's my brother, Benjamin Holmes.

-Oh, that makes sense. Of course he knew I was a doctor just looking at me!

 _to be continued_


End file.
